Hosting a clantournament
Introduction This topic is for people who would like to host or organize a clan tournament, in other words: Tournament Organizers or TOs. All the info for that you will find below, under "Hosting a Clan Tournament". Participating in a clan tournament In case anybody has a problem with a clan tournament the way to deal with that is as follows (in steps): #Contact the TO or TOs. Merely posting in the tournament thread may not always help much. #If the TO or TOs don't respond or are not solving the problem: Contact the Clan Tournament Director: Lindax #If you're not happy with his actions and/or decisions: Contact the Head Clan Director: Leehar Hosting a clan tournament The current Clan Tournament Director overseeing clan tournaments is: Lindax. What There are two types of clan engagements that qualify for privileges and medals: wars and tournaments. Wars are fairly negotiated between two clans and must consist of at least 41 games. Tournaments combine more than two clans and must require each clan to play at least 20 "home" games. Tournaments also allow for "forced" match-ups (like brackets) and the ability to have more flexible rules (like all 1v1 games). First thing to do The Clan Directors would recommend that you first look at other successful clan tournaments. These include the Conquerors' Cup, Conquerors' Cup 2, Clan Directors' Random Suicide Tournament, and Newcomers' Cup. Of course, there are many others and most can be found, if they are finished, in the Completed Challenges section of the Clan Forum. Most of these tournaments are still “stickied” and will appear at the top of the first page of the Completed Challenges section. These completed tournaments will give you helpful information regarding what rules, policies, game setups, and other issues you should consider when setting up your tournament. considerations for outline of clan tournament There are several considerations. The following is a brief list: *Number of clans *Format (round robin, bracketed tournament, league, etc.) *Number of games per player (tournament wide, per matchup, etc.) *Settings not permitted (freestyle, speed, etc.) *Map restrictions *Scoring system *Basic rules and policies *Whether clans can agree to change the rules and policies within their particular matchup *Specific guidelines on what happens if rules or policies are violated (forfeits are discouraged) Once outline is finished The Clan Directors strongly recommend that you contact the Clan Tournament Director (Lindax) first to discuss your proposed tournament. For the most part there are not going to be any really strict guidelines to follow for your clan tournament. The reason for this is that we want to encourage unique, new, and fun ideas. A strict tournament policy might stifle creative ideas, a result that no one wants. Providing your idea along with a rough outline of the proposed policies and rules for your tournament will give the Clan Tournament Director an opportunity to guide you through possible issues that your tournament might pose. It is also advised that you provide this information prior to posting in public. There are quite a few tournaments that were nearly derailed because certain things were promised prior to receiving approval from the Clan Tournament Director. This causes friction and will make it difficult for you to manage your tournament as it proceeds. Qualifications for priviliges This is why working with the Clan Tournament Director will really pay off in the setting up of your clan tournament. Privileges can be issued in a few different ways. Common examples are as follows: *Tournament Organizer (you) receives privileges, sets up all the games, and invites all the players *A specific contact from each participating clan receives privileges for the entire event and is required to set up and invite in their respective games *A specific contact from each participating clan receives privileges for each round of the event and is require to set up and invite in their respective games *A hybrid where the Tournament Organizer sets up and invites for some games and privileges are held by a contact for each participating clan to set up and invite for other games Qualifications for medals This is another example of why working with the Clan Tournament Director will really help with your clan tournament. The Clan Tournament Director can give you guidance on how to make sure that the set up of your clan tournament is eligible for clan medals, suggest changes to make certain formats medal eligible, and help provide the minimum requirements that a player in your tournament will have to meet to receive a medal. At that time, you and the Clan Tournament Director can discuss whether a Most Valuable Player medal is available for your tournament. sign-ups The Clan Forum has a section for challenge requests. However, this section is intended to be for clan war ladder challenges. The best place to start your sign up thread is in the General Clan Forum. It is recommended that you post as much detail about your clan tournament as possible and describe what types of clans are eligible to sign up (e.g. certain number of premium members, longevity of clan, etc.) Make sure you get a contact person for each clan that will be responsible for their clan throughout the tournament. Once tournament is set up Ranking clans in tournament There are a number of recognized ranking systems. The Clan Directors have a Leap Ladder based solely on clan war performance. FarangDemon’s Algorithm of 400 is based on mathematical principles. The Power Rankings are based on perception from year to year. All of these and others are perfectly acceptable. You should decide prior to posting what ranking system, if any, will be used in your tournament. "Tied" A popular topic in early clan tournaments! Basically, a player plays with Clan A in a clan tournament and Clan A is eliminated. The player, not wanting to be done with the tournament, joins Clan B, which is still in the tournament, and plays in future games for Clan B in the same clan tournament. This was seen as a potential opportunity for abuse. Accordingly, most clan tournaments, and the default rule if no rule is made by the Tournament Organizer, is that players are “tied” to the clan they first participate with in any particular tournament. As such, in the above example, since the player first appeared in the clan tournament with Clan A, he cannot later play for Clan B in the same tournament. Can you have byes? Yes, although byes are not encouraged. The issue is primarily one of fairness. A clan with a bye will typically play in fewer games in order to win a clan tournament. Is this fair to the other clans in the tournament? Will the winning clan, if they had an early bye, qualify for medals? These things need to be considered when adding byes to your tournament. However, in certain instances, byes are unavoidable. Again, consulting with a Clan Director will help you make this decision and avoid potential pitfalls. Resolve disputes The Clan Directors recommend that you first try to have the clans involved resolve their dispute. If this does not work you may make a ruling as a Tournament Organizer if the dispute is minor in nature or falls within a tournament rule. For all other issues, your ruling should be presented to the Clan Tournament Director prior to issuance. The Clan Tournament Director, through discussions with you, will make sure the ruling is fair and assist you with enforcement, if necessary. Of course, at any point during a dispute you may feel free to involve the Clan Tournament Director, in private if necessary, to assist in the determination of a dispute. This is especially important if the dispute potentially affects privileges or medals. Some considerations Running a clan tournament is a huge commitment. If you are not prepared for the amount of work that is required to run a successful clan tournament you should not start one! Abandoning a clan tournament will most likely result in you never getting privileges for any future clan events. If you have questions regarding the effort that goes into a clan tournament feel free to discuss with a Clan Director or one of the many Tournament Organizers that have run successful and fun clan tournaments in the past. Final thoughts The Clan Directors feel that clan tournaments have added fun opportunities for clans to compete against each other. Clan tournaments have created unique match-ups that would not have otherwise occurred and are good for the clan community. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact the Clan Tournament Director to assist you. Finally, remember that the Clan Tournament Director issue privileges and preliminary opinions on medal eligibility based on the rules set at the beginning of your tournament. If you change rules, enforce harsh penalties that were not in the original rules, or alter policies without first clearing it with the Clan Tournament Director (like at the start of any clan tournament) you run the risk of losing your privileges or losing the ability to receive medals for your tournament. This is something everyone wants to avoid. Medal for clan tournament/event organizers Anybody who organizes and successfully completes a clan tournament or event will be awarded a General Contribution Medal, as long as the tournament/event follows the same guidelines/rules that apply to players to be eligible for a Clan Achievement Medal. If an organizer is no longer able or willing to continue his/her tournament/event, the person who takes over and successfully completes it will be awarded the medal. Assistants or co-hosts approved by the Clan Tournament Director will generally also be eligible for the medal. The CD-Team reserves the right to make exceptions (withhold or approve medals) at their discretion.